


Baker's Dozen

by VampiricFaith



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Anal Sex, Bread, F/M, Minor Character Death, Tentacles, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricFaith/pseuds/VampiricFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd started with thirteen- thirteen glorious examples of frail mortal beings, eight women and four men, and one person who was something in-between, and Dio had loved them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baker's Dozen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleZas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LittleZas).



> HAPPY (incredibly fucking inexcusably late) BIRTHDAY, LITTLEZAS!

Echoing through the halls were the subtle voices of pleasure, accompanied by the slow, unmistakable slapping of flesh. Dio's hips moved forward at their own languid pace, his pubic bone and thighs encountering her fleshy rear on each thrust. His prick was positioned tight in her, between her cheeks, as if he were making a dripping spit roast of her ass.

"Now, didn't I tell you it wasn't that bad?" he asked.

She could barely manage to groan back, but the sound was one of simple, quiet agreement. Her jaw was open, slack, and her tongue dragged out over the blankets, a weary, distant gaze settling into her eyes. Her voice jumped and jolted, but grew weaker and weaker with each gasp. Blood oozed from her body all about the bed, and Dio's tentacles laid into her, sucking out each and every drop of fluid that hadn't already escaped. Dio's hips flowed just slightly faster, his hard prick undulating in her tightly stretched hole.

In moments, she was dead. 

He'd started with thirteen- thirteen glorious examples of frail mortal beings, eight women and four men, and one person who was something in-between, and Dio had loved them all. Some were muscular, some lanky, some stocky, some bony, and he'd not minded; he'd cared not that some of them were fat and others thin, some pale, some dark.

Each utterly aroused him in their own way.

But now, with the death of the woman on his hips, he had one left, only one, eleven of them lying drained and dead about his room.

The remaining looked at him in adoration, unafraid, simply awaiting her turn.

Dio's hips slid back and the woman slipped off his prick with a wet pop; his cock bobbed upwards, glistening in fluids. It was red and wild, and didn't last outside her more than a few seconds before he'd come. Teeth gritted tight together, lips pulled back to reveal their stunning whiteness, his seed splattered up her back, and then finally, he was done with her.

Yet another body joined the eleven others on the floor, flopped in an unceremonious pile, and he turned to the smiling example of a woman seated besides him on the bed. Her hands were cloaked about his sweating body, feeling on his velveteen skin, teasing at his flesh.

He simply groaned, and leaned into her, plush lips leaving marks on her cheeks and neck.

"You are given a gracious gift here, do you understand?" Dio asked, lips tracing the outer shell of her ear. "The last to go. Witnessing all your friends giving themselves to I, Dio."

His arms wrapped about her as he drew her into his lap; his breath came in slow, steady pulls, and hers skipped rapidly, showing her nerves. She'd been content to watch, but now that her number was up, it was a different matter.

"Don't fret," Dio said, beginning to touch her. One hand traced up and down her neck, and he adored the hot blood pulsing in her veins. His other hand moved up and down over her body, admiring the flawless dark skin and how it contrasted to his own pale fingers. Her legs spread out wide and she reached down between their legs, pressing fingers against his spent prick.

“No... no, it's alright,” he said, tutting, then moving her hand away.

“Are you sure?” she asked, and he laughed in reply.

Dio's lips pressed to the spot where her neck and shoulder met. “I, Dio, am always sure. Just allow me to do as I wish, and I promise I will be satisfied with you. I have something more special planned.”

His fingers worked in slow circles, massaging one of her large low-hanging breasts, and he gave a satisfied coo and a shudder as the very tips of his slender tentacles crawled into the flesh.

She only gave a whimper in reply as the sharp tips penetrated milky silkskin.

He loved how it felt inside. Warm, molten inner meat, comprised of slippery fat, firm glands, thick, ropey muscles at the back, but best of all, the veins. They felt white hot as they pulsed against his thin red tendrils, hearty blue and purple strands thudding on his cooler vampiric flesh.

He brushed one hand down her stomach, pressing lightly upon it, creeping his fingers step-by-step over her skin as he explored her body. He mouthed at her neck, and then bit in; she gave a sharp cry, followed by a groan as he began to drink from her neck as well. One of his hair coated legs brushed against her smooth calve, and he hooked her legs apart. His fingers brushed the rough hair of her pubic mound, lightly stroking the lips, leaving fluttering, barely-there strokes over her clitoris while he continued to feed.

Her dark skin was quickly losing its colour, and her noises became softer, more mild gasps compared to the shrill cries from before, but the smile never left her face. Her hips rocked into his hand, and her hands went to her chest, using the remains of her strength to fondle her chest, making the insides ripple about his embedded set of fingers.

Her heart slowed, thudding down, and then, it was silent.

He drank a few more quick gulps, then pulled away. Red encircled his lips, it stained his fingers, and his belly was overfilled to satisfaction. Sticky gore-coated fingers brushed away her wispy bangs, and his lips rest on hers for one long, quiet second, before he laid her corpse down and rolled over on his side in the bed.

It stroked his ego in a magnificent way to know they were all so willing to give and die for him, and there was something magical about how fleeting they all were.

In this moment, he knew they were all amazing, handsome, pretty creatures come to fulfill him, and fulfilled they had, him drifting off to sleep among the bodies with a grin.

Their transience laid mostly in their interchangeability.


End file.
